Mata Hati
by Eta Chan
Summary: Kedua orang tua Mikan meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Mikan selamat tapi tidak dengan matanya. Dia buta. Keluarga Hyuuga mengangkatnya sebagai anak, Mikan bertemu dengan Natsume. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka satu rumah?


Mata Hati

Natsume POV

"Natsume ini Mikan Sakura, ayo kenalan"  
Pagi itu aku dikenalkan seorang gadis kecil oleh ibuku.  
"Namaku Mikan, senang berkenalan denganmu Natsume"  
Gadis kecil ini tersenyum manis memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Nah mulai hari ini dan seterusnya Mikan akan tinggal bersama kita"  
Hah? Siapa gadis ini? Tanyaku didalam hati.  
Tiba-tiba tangannya yang kecil itu menyentuh wajahku. Perlahan dia seperti meraba pipi, mata, hidung dan mulutku.  
"Waah Natsume kamu sangat tampan" serunya sambil tersenyum.  
Cih aku sudah tahu itu. Tunggu bola mata gadis ini sedikit berbeda, dia buta.

"Sekarang Mikan ke kamar ya, ayo tante tunjukin kamarnya"  
"Baiiiik"

"Natsume, kesini sebentar" panggil ayahku.  
"Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya siapa Mikan itu kan?"  
"Hn"  
"Hahaha sudah ayah duga. Mikan itu anaknya sahabat ibu dan ayah disekolah dulu. Dia buta"  
Sudah kuduga.  
"Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil seminggu yang lalu, Mikan selamat tapi penglihatannya tidak. Mikan anak tunggal dan dia tidak punya keluarga disini. Jadi mulai sekarang berteman yang baik dengan Mikan, oke Natsume?"  
"Hn"  
Gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu?

Natsume's Mom POV

"Nah ini kamar Mikan" aku membukakan pintu kamarnya.  
"Terasa sangat segar dan wangi disini" sahut Mikan bahagia.  
"Iya disini ada 2 jendela kamar yang sangat besar, dinding kamarnya berwarna pink sangat cantik"  
Aku memang sangat menginginkan ada anak perempuan dirumah ini, sehingga kamar ini sudah kusiapkan dari dulu.  
"Waaah tempat tidurnya juga sangat lembut dan luas"  
Syukurlah Mikan terlihat senang dengan kamar barunya. Mikan dengan usianya yang masih 8 tahun sudah terlihat sangat tegar menerima kenyataan tentang orang tuanya.  
"Tante, apa ini? Lemari pakaian kah? Tanya Mikan sambil berjalan meraba-raba lemari disampingnya.  
"Iya itu lemari pakaian Mikan, ayo dibuka"  
"Banyak sekali pakaian didalamnya" katanya sambil meraba baju-baju yang baru kubeli semua untuknya.  
"Itu baju Mikan semua, ini yang paling lucu" aku mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna soft pink dengan pita putih disekitar.  
"Baju Mikan?"  
"Iya, nah tante mau liat Mikan pake gaun ini. Coba dulu yuk"  
aku suka sekali dengan reaksinya yang masih terlihat sangat polos.  
Pelan-pelan aku mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun yang baru kubeli kemaren.

"Tante apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanyanya polos  
"Lucuunyaaaaa" aku memeluknya dengan cepat, Mikan terlihat seperti boneka. Dia sama cantiknya dengan kamu, Yuka.  
"Aduh maaf ya tante jadi senang sendiri lihat kamu begini" aku melepas pelukanku, Mikan mungkin sedikit kaget dengan reaksiku.  
"Hhhmm..mm anu ..mm"  
"Ada apa Mikan? Ada yang sakit? Tanyaku bingung melihatnya.  
"Bukan, anu hhmm .. Bolehkah tante aku panggil Mama?  
Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Mikan mau memanggilku Mama?  
"Walau mama sudah tidak ada tapi aku merasa tante seperti mamaku, apa boleh aku …  
Sebelum Mikan menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku langsung memeluknya lagi sambil menangis.  
"Boleh tentu boleh, Mikan boleh memanggil Mama dan memanggil om Hyuuga, Papa"  
Yuka, anakmu yang tidak berdosa ini kenapa kau tinggalkan? Dia begitu rapuh, dia merindukan sosokmu pada diriku.  
"Terima kasih banyak ma" katanya lirih membalas pelukanku.  
Aku berjanji akan merawat anakmu dengan baik Yuka.

Natsume POV

Aku berniat kembali ke kamarku, tapi aku tertarik melihat pintu kamar yang terbuka disebelah kamarku.  
Kamar kosong yang disediakan ibuku untuk anak perempuan dirumah ini. Ibu dari dulu ingin sekali punya anak perempuan.  
"Mama jangan nangis"  
Gadis kecil yang bernama Mikan itu memanggil ibuku Mama?  
"Iya mama gak nangis lagi, mama cuma terharu liat kamu"  
Aku melihat mereka dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka, sepertinya lagi adegan sedih. Jujur aku tidak suka ikut campur urusan yang seperti itu.  
"Ah Natsume!" panggil ibuku.  
Cih kelihatan juga, padahal aku mau masuk kamar.  
"Hn?" sahutku cuek.  
"Kemari sebentar"  
Aku mendekati mereka, lalu kulihat Mikan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun berwarna pink.  
Cukup menarik, pikirku.  
"Natsume, Mikan tinggal dikamar ini jadi kamu dikamar sebelah kalo bisa bantuin Mikan ada kesulitan"  
"Hn"  
"Anggap Mikan ini adik perempuan kamu, kamu harus sering bantu Mikan" tambah ibuku.  
"Hhmm mama tidak usah terlalu khawatir, aku bisa kok beraktivitas seperti biasa"  
"Benarkah?" tanyaku sedikit menggodanya  
"Benar, ini lihat aku bisa berjalan sendiri ke pintu keluar"  
Gadis kecil ini mulai berjalan kearah pintu, tapi belum sempat dia setengah jalan ..  
"Awas"

Gadis ceroboh! Dia tersandung dan hampir jatuh, untung aku cepat menangkapnya.  
"Eh..maaf Natsume" katanya pelan ditelingaku dengan sedikit merona diwajahnya.  
Ya mungkin ini sedikit canggung, aku menangkapnya seperti sedang memeluknya.  
"Hn"  
Aku tidak akan mengakuinya, beberapa helai rambutnya yang didepan wajahku tercium sangat wangi.  
Gadis kecil ini berbau jeruk bukan strawberry, yang jelas bau yang sangat manis.  
"Mikan ada yang sakit?" Tanya ibuku cemas.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa ma" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukanku.  
"Mulai sekarang kamu awasi Mikan ya Natsume, kalo ada apa-apa kamu yang tanggung jawab"  
Sial, aku bukan pengasuhnya bu.  
"Nah mama mau masak dulu ke dapur, Mikan main sama Natsume dulu ya"  
"Baiiik" jawabnya semangat.  
Setelah ibu keluar kamar, aku diam melihat gadis didepanku.

"Hhmm Natsume apa kamu masih disini?" Tanyanya gelisah.  
"Hn"  
"Kenapa kamu berkata Hn Hn Hn terus? Apa kamu tidak bisa kosa kata lain?"  
"Hn" Jawabku cuek.  
"Natsume, boleh aku minta tolong?"  
"Hn?"  
"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, kamu bisa kasih tahu dimana kamar mandinya?"  
Untung didalam kamarnya ada kamar mandi, aku mau tau apa dia bisa ke kamar mandi sendiri tanpa bantuanku.  
"Kamar mandi ada disebelah kanan dibelakang kamu"  
"Terima Kasih Natsume" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lagi.  
Dia tersenyum terus? Apa dia tidak merasa sedih dengan keluarganya.  
Gadis kecil itu langsung berjalan perlahan-lahan kea rah kamar mandi, tapi …

"Bruk"  
Tepat seperti dugaanku, dia terjatuh lagi. Aku sengaja tidak menangkapnya lagi karena aku ingin lihat reaksinya kalo terjatuh, apa dia menangis?  
"Hahaha aku ini ceroboh ya" Katanya sambil tersenyum.  
Cewek aneh, dia selalu terlihat gembira walaupun sudah jatuh begitu.  
"Cih motif polkadot" Kataku santai, gaun yang dipakainya terangkat saat dia jatuh dan pakaian dalamnya terlihat dengan motif polkadot.  
"Apa?" Tanyanya bingung, mungkin perlu dihitung dulu satu, dua, ti …  
"Mesuuuuuuuuummm" Jeritnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.  
Nah sepertinya kedepan akan menyenangkan dengan gadis bodoh ini. Aku menyeringai.

**Bersambung**  
…

Holaaaa Disini Eta Chan kembali :D  
Maaf aku ini penulis plinplan ya,  
cerita satu belum kelar sudah menulis yang lain -_-''  
Aku gregetan kalo belum menulis cerita yang tiba-tiba terpikir olehku.  
Yaah beginilah jadinya, Bagaimana apa kalian suka? :)  
Minta Kripik dan Singkongnya ya di kolom Review dibawah ^_^  
Terima Kasiiih :)


End file.
